


16. During their morning ritual 他們的早晨儀式

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 魔柔．瑞斗新婚沒多久，可她與丈夫湯姆早有屬於彼此的早晨儀式，不過這場儀式需要魔法的幫助才能完成。





	16. During their morning ritual 他們的早晨儀式

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge第十六篇。  
> 寫文時的BGM是樂團Cigarettes After Sex的歌 — Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

 

倫敦在溫暖的晨光下甦醒。頑固的光線穿過厚重的窗簾，悄悄地將倫敦的每一棟樓都染上明亮的色彩。魔柔位在倫敦郊區的公寓當然也不例外，陽光帶領魔柔離開睡夢中，遠離糾纏了她整晚的灰暗夢境。

她轉過身，躲避刺眼的陽光，伸手摟著丈夫的頸子。魔柔依靠在湯姆溫暖的背上，聽著他均勻的呼吸，試圖驅逐方才的噩夢。在夢中，魔柔又再度回到那棟破舊的屋子，而湯姆只會從屋子前經過，永遠沒看到在窗前等待的她。

光是想起那段回憶就讓魔柔止不住發顫。她將湯姆摟得更緊，眷戀地嗅著他的味道，感受著他的體溫。湯姆的一切都讓她感到安心。只有此刻，當她和湯姆在一起時，魔柔才會真真切切地體會到，小漢果頓的生活已經是過去的事了。他們已經永遠離開，再也不會回去。

沒有人可以再傷害她了。

 

湯姆在睡夢中咕噥了些無法辨認的詞語，翻過身，眼睛依然緊閉。他惹人憐愛的樣子讓魔柔忍不住往他懷裡靠，並將雙唇緊貼在他頸上，吸吮著他的肌膚，深情地印下一吻。她滿意地看著他白皙的皮膚上逐漸染上一點紅，稍晚這會成為她在他身上的愛的印記。

魔柔著迷似地看著枕邊人俊俏的臉龐，並撫著他柔順的黑髮 _——_ **他是她的丈夫** ！想及此，魔柔不禁輕笑出聲，她依舊不習慣這個念頭。誰想得到她竟有可能真的嫁給湯姆．瑞斗？

愈漸明亮的陽光與牆上的時鐘提醒她該起床了，於是魔柔起身，踏著輕巧的腳步去浴室盥洗，盡可能別吵醒湯姆。

當她打理好自己時，湯姆依舊熟睡著。魔柔寵愛地看著他的睡臉，決定這天早餐要做他最愛的食物。

他們在倫敦的公寓既窄小又簡陋，連客廳都沒有，廚房也只能勉強塞下一張小餐桌。但魔柔一點也不在意，她甚至開始愛上倫敦，在這樣的大城市裡永遠也不會覺得寂寞。就像此刻，當她站在廚房裡，能隱約聽到底下來往的人潮與車輛的聲音。

魔柔揮了揮魔杖，碗盤飛入空中，開始做起早餐。她開心地哼著歌，邊看著蛋液在燒熱的平底鍋上跳著舞，培根則在鍋裡翻來覆去，發出滋滋聲，逐漸染上美麗的深紅色。

曾經，她怕得連拿起魔杖都不敢，現在只要一想起她深愛的丈夫，她覺得她什麼魔咒都會。

當魔柔將熱騰騰的早餐放到餐桌上時，她聽見湯姆起床的聲音，她下意識地看向廚房的鐘 —— 再十五分鐘就要八點了，她的動作得快一點。

魔柔熟練地泡了一壺伯爵茶，將琥珀色的熱茶倒入杯中，再依湯姆的喜好加了些糖和牛奶。最後，她從圍裙口袋中拿出一只小巧的玻璃瓶。陽光穿透瓶身，裡頭粉紅色的液體閃閃發亮。

她打開瓶蓋，猶豫了幾秒之後仍將裡頭的魔藥倒入茶中。「再幾天就好。」在粉紅色液體落入茶中時，魔柔自言自語道。「 _等到我們變得無法分離_ _ …… _ 」

愛情魔藥在杯裡激起漩渦，茶面則冒出幾個粉色泡沫，但很快便消失無蹤。魔柔用茶匙輕輕攪拌，而當她將茶杯端上餐桌時，這杯茶從外觀看來普通得很。

湯姆依然在臥室裡。這很正常，每當藥效快要結束時，他都會變得很困惑。魔柔快步走到他們的臥室，發現湯姆正坐在床沿，雙眼迷茫。她走到他面前，牽起湯姆的手。

「親愛的，你怎麼了？」她詢問。

湯姆盯著地板，嘴裡呢喃著沒有意義的詞語。

「我們去吃早餐，好嗎？你一定餓了。」她輕聲安撫。

湯姆依舊沒回話，他緊皺著眉頭，像是在思索些什麼。

「我泡了一壺茶，你不是最喜歡伯爵茶嗎？」魔柔更加溫柔地說，捏了捏湯姆的手。

湯姆抬起頭，神情看起來像是正從一場夢境中逐漸清醒。他搖了搖頭，喚了聲：「賽西莉亞 …… 」

那個名字像利刃一樣刺進魔柔的心，灼燙的淚水在她眼眶中打轉。她覺得好委屈。 ** _為什麼！_ 她才是愛他的那一個人！她明明用盡了全力在愛他，為什麼他還是不懂？**

她粗魯地拉起湯姆，半拉半拖著他走到廚房。

「 _ **快喝**_ ！」她怒斥，拿起仍燙手的茶杯，塞到湯姆手中，幾滴熱茶濺到她手上，但魔柔一點感覺也沒有。

湯姆握著杯子的握把，戒備地看著裡頭的液體，眼裡深處藏著恐懼。

「我不想喝 …… 」他低聲說著。

魔柔握緊拳頭又鬆開，湯姆無辜的樣子讓她在最後一刻恢復理智。她深吸一口氣，試著讓顫動的心平靜下來，一隻手則撫上湯姆的臉頰，手指滑過他堅挺的鼻子，拇指抵著他豔紅的唇。

「寶貝，喝一口吧。」她努力讓自己的聲音顯得有誘惑力，像她心目中的嫵媚女人那樣。「這對你有好處的。」

湯姆看起來更加混亂了，他的眼神游移，手甚至微微顫抖著。「我、我害怕 \----- 」他語無倫次地說著。

「相信我，這會讓你感覺好過一點。」魔柔繼續說，另一隻手悄悄伸進圍裙口袋中，握緊魔杖。她希望她不會用到它。「看在我的愛的份上，喝下這杯茶吧，寶貝。」

她丈夫看起來依舊有所防備，但不再那麼堅持。最後，在魔柔期盼的目光下，他將茶杯湊近雙唇，輕輕啜了一口。

＊＊＊

湯姆覺得自己剛從一場奇異的夢境中醒來。

他發覺自己正站在餐桌旁，面前是 —— _是誰呢？_ 困惑只存在那麼一秒，他很快意識到眼前的是他的妻子、他深愛的女人。當然是她了，為何之前他會有那麼一絲猶疑？

魔柔正擔憂地看著他。「寶貝，你還好嗎？」她問，「你看起來有點恍神。」

湯姆感覺心底有一小部分正在向他尖叫，他聽不到任何聲音，卻能感受到情緒激烈的波動。這奇特的感受讓他不怎麼舒服，他打了個哆嗦。「我不知道，可能還沒有完全清醒吧。」他說，乾笑了幾聲。

「把你的茶喝完吧。它會讓你的身子暖起來。」魔柔似乎注意到他的異狀，溫柔地說。

湯姆這才發現他手中還有杯半滿的茶。他喝了一口，發現裡頭加了適當的糖和牛奶，就像他喜歡的那樣。他的妻子總是知道該怎麼泡一杯好茶。

湯姆像個飢渴的人一樣，一下子便將整杯茶喝完了，茶的溫度從胸口擴散到全身。而正如魔柔所說，他感覺好太多了。先前存在的不安只是個奇怪的幻象，而此時此刻他感受到的幸福與愛才是真實的。

他朝妻子微笑。

魔柔回以同樣的笑容，而湯姆又一次發現她是如此的美麗，讓他無法自拔地愛上她。「那我們開始吃早餐吧，已經八點了呢。」她催促著。

「等等。」在魔柔要坐到餐桌對面前，湯姆拉住她，將她擁入懷中。「親愛的，你是不是忘了說些什麼了？」

魔柔的臉上染上一層紅暈，她低下頭，但湯姆握住她的下顎，逼她直視自己。

她看起來和平時一樣害羞，令湯姆不禁莞爾一笑。他們都已經結婚了，她妻子卻還像個不懂情愛的少女！不過，魔柔最後終究將那三個悅耳的字說出口。

「我愛你。」她用湯姆所能想像最甜美的聲音說。

「我也愛你，寶貝。」他迷戀地看著魔柔的臉蛋，低下頭在她唇上印上一吻。

 


End file.
